horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love It (Lil Pump and Kanye West song)
"I Love It" is a song by American rappers Kanye West and Lil Pump, featuring uncredited guest vocals by American comedian Adele Givens. The song was produced by West himself alongside DJ Clark Kent and frequent Lil Pump collaborator CBMix, with additional production by Ronny J. The track was written by West, Lil Pump, and American rapper Smokepurpp. Lyrics 'Cause you know in the old days they couldn't say the s**t they wanted to say They had to fake o*****s and shit We can tell niggas today, "Hey, I wanna c**, m********" You're such a f****n' h**, I love it (I love it) You're such a f****n' h**, I love it (I love it) You're such a f****n' h**, I love it (Love it, love it) (I'ma f*** a b****, tell her cousin) Your boyfriend is a dork, McLovin (dork, McLovin, ooh, ooh, ooh) I just pulled up in a Ghost (Ghost) F***** that bitch up out in London (up out in) Then I f***** up on her cousin Or her sister, I don't know nothin' (uh-uh, woo) And my n****s gettin' ignorant Like a lighter, bitch, we ignant (ignant, yeah) All this water on my neck Look like I fell when I went fishin' (fell) So much diamonds on my bust down Ooh, f***, what's the time? (where we at?) Me and Smokepurpp sippin' drank (aye!) Ooh, f***, she take lines (lines) You're such a f****n' h**, I love it (I love it) You're such a f****n' h**, I love it (I love it) You're such a f****n' h** When the first time they ask you if you want sparklin' or still? Why you try to act like you was drinkin' sparklin' water 'fore you came out here? You're such a f****n' h— I'm a sick f***, I like a quick f*** (whoop!) I'm a sick f***, I like a quick f*** (whoop!) I'm a sick f***, I like a quick f*** (whoop!) I'm a sick f***, I like a quick f*** (whoop!)I'm a sick f***, I like a quick f*** I like my d*** sucked, I'll buy you a sick truck I'll buy you some new t***, I'll get you that nip-tuck How you start a family? The c***** slipped up I'm a sick f***, I'm inappropriate I like hearin' stories, I like that ho s*** I wanna hear mo' shit, I like the h** s*** Send me some mo' s***, you triflin' ho b**** (b**** , b**** , b**** ) You're such a f****n' h**, I love it (I love it) You're such a f****n' h**, I love it (I love it) 'Cause you know in the old days they couldn't say the s**t they wanted to say They had to fake o*****s and shit We can tell niggas today, "Hey, I wanna c**, m********" Bad Qualities #The lyrics are just awful and gross. They go into explicit details about having intercourse with a lot of girls, how they love one night stands, and sexual acts. The lyrics also state how some girls maybe a prostitute, but they like that about them, and that they would buy you anything and get you plastic surgery. #It's just another typical dirty rap song that no one asked for or wanted. #The song is slightly misogynistic for it's objectification of women. #Although Gucci Gang may have been a bad song, this tops it as the worst Lil Pump song. #Kanye's appearance and verse is just embarrassing for his career. #The music video, although liked by a lot of people for it's "Roblox Reference" is just boring and trash. #The beat was actually ripped off from David Morales's 1991 remix of Alexander O’Neal’s“ What Is This Thing Called Love.” #The song also features Adele Given's who gives a per-recorded spoken word from 1992 at the begging and end of the song, but it's just about her shaming people who have fake o*****s and how she wants to c** which is just a disgusting way to start and end a song. Music Video Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Kanye West Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Awful Moments in Music History